Fuzzy Doom
The Fuzzy Doom is a story series about a band of furry pirates who become their world's coast guard. It is set in its own dimension in the Multiverse. Origin The ship known as the Fuzzy Doom was created by Captain Qid, a squid who found furry animals somewhat frightening, and did not realize that the word "fuzzy" would not instill fear in his enemies. The first story was written by Oren Otter as a quick, fun transformation tale. History The Fuzzy Doom became a joke among pirates, but it also served as a place which those who had been rejected by even the dregs of society could go and find work. This created an environment in which such outcasts were free to hone their skills, but also one of understanding and compassion, which is not all that great for piracy. One particular character, Prince Mi son of Oberon, found this vessel and its crew particularly interesting. Disguising himself as a muskrat, he became the yeoman. He would then pop into another dimension where he would find humans who were miserable with their lives and transform them, taking them to the Fuzzy Doom to become new crew members. When Captain Qid retired, he was replaced by Captain Lemuel Cliffdiver, formerly a middle manager from a New Jersey pizzeria. Captain Cliffdiver encouraged the crew's good treatment of their victims and eventually struck a deal with the Otterman Emperor to prey only on other pirates in exchange for amnesty and a regular paycheck. Prince Mi was content to keep his stint aboard the Fuzzy Doom the stuff of an adventure novel, but things changed when his evil brother Selv showed up, posing as the yeoman of the evil pirate ship Black Umbra. A long-time rivalry and competition for the inheritance of Oberon's throne led to a war between the Doom and the Umbra. However, knowing that an outright battle would decimate a very strategic world, the two elected to instead take part in a strictly ruled competition, using minimal magic, in which each of them would attempt to take a number of other dimensions. The competition Using only natural resources, people and minimal magic, Princes Mi and Selv must each attempt to capture twelve outlying dimensions. Magic is limited only by strategy. If one uses a spell, the other is immediately alerted and is free to use the same spell. By refraining from magic, each limits the threat posed by the other. The key to victory, oddly, is Nexicul, the evil dryad who has become perhaps the most powerful being in the multiverse. By taking over the contested dimensions, the victor can reroute the magic stream which powers Oberon's gates and also serves as Nexicul's primary food source. By threatening him with starvation, Selv plans to force his cooperation in conquering Avalon by force. Among the dimensions which must be captured are Room For One More and Homonymia. Characters Captain Cliffdiver: Captain, lemming, alien. Prince Mi: Yeoman, muskrat, alien Jekyll Eekbeak IV: Lookout, magpie, local Cote D'arms: Helmsman, octopus, local Weasely Mike: Burglar, weasel, local Rickets Quickpaw: Cargomaster, raccoon, alien Lindy Lashtail: Fighter, jaguar, alien Bob Applecart: Cook, horse, local Caleb Forepaw: Bard, cat, local Xan: Security, rat, alien Scurvy: Fighter, fox, alien Reg Ropefast: Engineer, anteater, local Levi: Doctor, human (in tiger disguise), alien Zillion: Cabin boy, plush zebra, alien (This is not an exhaustive list.) Category:Series